


Whispers

by AmestIbovvered



Series: Love: An Earp Curse [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmestIbovvered/pseuds/AmestIbovvered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly starts hearing the voice of her imaginary friend Bobo again. Unsure what is going on, she tries to hide it, but sooner or later revelations are made that make Bobo and Waverly's connection more complicated. Nicole Haught and Wynonna work together to try and do everything they can to save Waverly, someone neither of them can live without. Nothing is ever as it seems in Purgatory and truths will be spilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bobo..." Wynonna hears Waverly muttering under her breath. Her sister has been more wound up in the last few days than that one time she discovered where the sugar jar was hidden in the house.  
"God dammit if I hear you muttering that man's name one more time, I will rip your tongue out," Wynonna sighs, only being half serious with her threat.  
"What? Sorry, I was just, you know, thinking. That's what I do for you and Dolls. Think, think, think. Work, work, work. Do all the brain work. Noggins just a wee bit exhausted from the last few weeks. Months. Years. Just, in general," Waverly half smiles, but Wynonna can read past the bull shit.  
"Take a day off then. Hell, hang out with that boyfriend of yours. Or that officer. Nancy? Nina?"  
"Nicole? Officer Haught?" Waverly feels her cheeks get a shade pinker just from thinking of her.  
"Yeah, sure. She's pretty hot, I suppose. If you're into gingers who can wear the heck out of that ridiculous Pharrel Williams sized hat. Gotta give her credit," Wynonna winks at Waverly, who definitely noticed the mention of Nicole's name perked Waverly up for a moment.  
"No- no, her name's Nicole Haught," Waverly pulls out the card she has, for some reason, kept in her pocket since their awkward but memorable encounter from that morning a few weeks ago.  
Wynonna sneers. "Alright then. Hang out with her. Officer Haught. Dolls and I are just going to be questioning Bobo for the afternoon anyway. No demon activity. Just boring, police work. I'm thinking good cop, bad cop. I'll work the good cop angle, obviously. I mean, with these cheek bones and my good-natured smile..."  
_I'm back, Waverly. Just you and me, like old times._ A chill runs down Waverly's spine as the all too familiar voice of her imaginary friend suddenly comes back to haunt her. She's doing everything in her power not to break out in tears. Brave face. She can do this. But her body is trembling.  
Wynonna is staring at Waverly, concerned. "Hey, sis. Are you okay?"  
"Me? As chipper as can be. Just a nasty headache. Might just head to the homestead and take a nap. You call me if you need me, promise?" Waverly avoids the question as best as she can, knowing Wynonna didn't need this on her plate to. She just needed to sleep, that would do the trick.  
"Cross my heart and all that shit. You just sit this one out. I will be fine. Got my gun, got my powdered donuts. And my leather jacket. What else could a girl ask for?" Wynonna joked, but she still had a feeling in her gut something else was going on with Waverly.  
Waverly giggles and goes over to give Wynonna a hug. "Love ya."  
"I love you too. Now go, rest that beautiful mind of yours. Oh and, don't forget the card," Wynonna hands Waverly back Deputy Nicole Haught's business card.  
"Right, thank you. Ohh maybe I'll take a bubble bath. We cleaned that tub, didn't we?"  
Wynonna shrugs. "If you are putting me and cleaning in the same sentence, then it's probably a safe bet the thing is not sanitary."  
"That's okay, nothing bleach can't fix right up. Off to drown my thoughts in bubbles," Waverly smiled. She loves her bubbles.  
Waverly walked out of the bar, and Wynonna sighed as her sister's usual hop was not there. Something was off, and she intended to make Bobo tell her everything. One way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finally gets to take a break, but not for long.

Two hours of scrubbing had gone by, but finally the tub was in the best shape Waverly could remember it ever being in. "Well I'll be damned I did one heck of a job if I do say so myself," Waverly patted herself on the back, proud of her work and the dedication to her family's heirlooms. The tub itself dated back to-  
_Bla bla bla. It's old as shit. No one gives a hot damn about you or that tub. Just cause it looks clean now, don't mean it still ain't all rusted and screwed up on the inside._  
Waverly yanked off her gloves, trying to ignore the voice. "You're not here. You're not here. You are just in my head. I am stronger than I was when I was a child," she spoke firmly to herself. But the voice only laughed at her in return.  
_Waverly Earp. The youngest of the Earp sisters. The loneliest as well. Despite everything Wynonna has done, she always is forgiven. Always given that second chance. And third. And fourth. But poor, naive Waverly. No one takes her seriously. She's all giggles and rainbows._  
"Shut up, Bobo. You don't know anything about me. I've grown up. So has my sister. It's your fault she is who she is. Why she left. You did that to her and to me."  
Again, more laughing. _Me? Oh, no no no. I think you have me confused for someone else. See, if I recall, you were the one who hid the talisman protecting your family. You killed your sister and your father. She pulled the trigger, but you put that gun in her hands. Hiding in the corner, scared. Having everyone else protect you. Nothing's changed. You haven't grown up, you've just lied to yourself every day._  
Waverly puts her hand over her ears. "I'm not listening to you. You-you tricked me when I was a girl. I-I-didn't know any better. Daddy was training my sisters and I watched. And then you came along and- I was just a young girl. I just wanted a friend. I wanted someone to treat me- to listen- I-I-"  
_You asked for me. You were begging for me. I followed the smell of jealousy. Even, dare I say, hate?_  
Waverly took a deep breath. She wasn't about to let this guy get to her. Not again. "I never hated them. If that's what you thought mister, you don't know me at all."  
_Unless I know you better than yourself. See, you've got them all fooled. But behind that "nice girl" mask, there is a whole other person waiting to come out. Just think about it, you take Wynonna out of the picture, and you are finally the golden child. It's your right just as much as hers to be the heir._  
Waverly shook her head, "I would never hurt my sister."  
_Not yet. No. But in a week, a month, 6 months, you don't think she'll bail on you? Leave you behind. You don't think she'd pick a man over you? A decent bottle of whiskey? You will always come second to her. Unless you lift the talisman again. Let us deal with her, and you can join me. Live forever. I'll tell you everything you want to know about Wyatt and the curse. I can lift it even, with your help. Together, we can do good. A little bad, but also a lot of good. Don't let the others fool you. I was and will always be your friend. I'll never leave you. Or judge you for your thoughts._  
"No-I can't. I won't. She's all I got left. I need her. I love her. You wouldn't understand what that feels like anymore."  
_Shame. You'll turn around. Sooner than later. And, when that time comes, I'll be right here. In your head. Waiting. I'm not going anywhere Waverly. You see, we got a connection. And, hell, I kinda like you._  
She spit on the ground, trying to act her toughest. Trying to show that he wasn't in control. That his words didn't hit some resonance with her. "You'll be waiting a damn long time, buddy. Just cause I once put friend next to your title, don't mean you mean shit to me now."  
No reply. No snarky comment. He was gone. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did.


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly sunk into the bubblegum scented bath. "Bubbles that smell like bubblegum. Geniuses!" She picked up a scoop of the white foam and shaped a beard out onto her face.  
She tried her best Doc Holiday expression "I humbly apologize for being such a donkey's behind. You are, indeed, the smartest Earp I have had the pleasure of meeting. "  
"Why thank you, Doc. That means a lot coming from you. But I'm still finding it difficult to understand your bull crap since my ears are still echoing from a bullet ricocheting inches away from my head," she snaps back at the pretend Doc.   
Time to relax. Waverly finally rested her head back, closing her eyes and fell right to sleep. 

Waverly was startled awake. She could hear the floorboards squeak in the next room. The bathroom door was wide open, seeing as the Earp sisters rarely got company. She could thank Wynonna for that curse and blessing.   
Waverly looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. Shit shit shit, she cursed at herself for not being prepared. This is probably why she wasn't the heir. Never ready for a potential threat. She grabbed the closest thing she could reach and held her breath as she sunk into the bath.  
A mere thirty seconds must have passed when her lungs started to burn. Swimming was never her strong suit. She broke out of the water, managing to find her balance on her feet and threw what she had grabbed at whomever was in front of her.  
A slippery, soapy rubber duck flew right by Nicole Haught's head, missing it by at least a foot.  
"Not a softball player then. I'll take a note of that," Nicole smiled and quickly spun around, facing away from Waverly.  
Waverly wiped her soapy eyes and the red blur became a human figure. Of course. Of course it's her.  
Waverly grabbed for the towel and quickly wrapped it around herself. "I'm-uh, I'm decent," she choked out.   
Nicole turned around, a huge grin on her face. "We gotta stop meeting like this."  
Waverly, shyly, returned the smile. "Sorry about throwing that duck at you. I wasn't sure who was roaming around the house."  
"Then the apology should be mine. I knocked but didn't hear an answer so I sort of walked in. Well, ok, technically the front door was locked but the kitchen window was open- and- if you want to file a police report-"  
"Oh, don't be silly. I'm guessing Wynonna sent you to look after me?" Waverly shook her head. Damn her sister, but she could be in worse company.   
Nicole looked away. "No, nope. I just wanted to say hi, and break in your house and see you- Waverly?"  
Nicole rushed over to Waverly to catch her as she almost lost consciousness. Her nose was bleeding, and her head was pounding like someone had just smacked her with a damn bible.  
Waverly looked up into Nicole's eyes and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wynonna, leave. Now," Agent Dolls demanded. Wynonna slammed her fist on the table and moved away from Bobo.  
"You got to be kidding me. He deserved that. Hell, he deserves to taste the end of my gun down his-"  
"Outside. Not in here," Dolls looks at Bobo, who seemed to be finding their whole conversation amusing. Wynonna reluctantly obeys, and follows Dolls out of the interrogation room.  
"Enough. You are under my leadership. You follow my orders. I understand that this is a personal issue with you, but you and I both know we aren't going to beat any answers out of a man like that," Dolls tried to reassure Wynonna.  
"That asshat doesn't care. He just keeps staring and grinning. God, I hate him. I hate him more than I hate myself, and that's saying something," Wynonna sighed. It was pointless trying to get Bobo to talk. He never would. It was all a game to him  
"We still have to follow the law. Even with him. If he won't talk to us, maybe he'll talk to Doc. Or at least give us a little insight into who he is. In the meantime, take a break. I bought an extra box of donuts today, just had a feeling it was gonna be one of those days," Dolls pointed to the direction of the food.  
"Don't think that me leaving means you can have all the fun. Two-three donuts and I'm coming back. Winter is coming for Bobo, and I'm it," Wynonna pointed to herself and saluted Dolls as she left for the donuts.   
On her way to their conference room, Wynonna's phone goes off. Waverly's face pops up on the screen.  
"Wassup Wav? Enjoying that bubblegum bubble bath of yours? I myself am having a fantastic day. I got to punch-"  
"-Hey Wynonna. It's Officer Haught."  
Wynonna's smile quickly fades. "What's wrong? Is Waverly okay?"  
"Yeah. Well no. She passed out. It was odd. Out of the blue. She was standing talking to me, and the next second her nose was dripping blood and she fell back. I caught her, thankfully."  
Wynonna closed her eyes. What the hell was going on with Waverly? What was doing this to her? Wynonna could go investigate, look at all the files Waverly had collected. But she didn't have the patience for that. Bobo was here, in the other room. If Dolls wasn't going to take this seriously, she would go to whatever lengths it took to get something out of him. For her dad. For Willa. For Waverly. Shit, even for herself.  
"Wynonna, you still there?"  
"Yes. Sorry. Bring her here. I have a feeling a hospital isn't going to be able to help her," Wynonna is about to hang up but quickly adds, "Thank you Nicole. For being there. I appreciate it."  
"Of course. I'd do anything for your sister." Nicole answered before Wynonna hung up.  
Not even the thought of donuts could stop Wynonna now. She was tired of going at things the "right" way. Bobo was about to get everything that was coming for him, even if it meant losing herself along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

"How long have I been out?" Waverly asked Nicole who was sitting next to her on the couch, biting her fingernails.  
"Hey. Not too long. I made you some tea. Family recipe. Should help with the headache," Nicole pointed to a cup in front of Waverly. She nodded and grasped for the cup, her hands shaking.  
"Here, let me help you with that." Nicole gently wrapped her hands over Waverly's and helped guide the cup to her lips. After a few sips, they brought the cup down together, and Waverly was shocked by the almost instant relief.  
"Thanks. That's one super recipe. Quick question, did we-" Waverly points to her still almost naked body and Nicole's police uniform shirt on the floor. Nicole was now in a black tank top.  
" How hard did you hit your head? Oh, god, oh no nope. I mean not that I- I just got warm when I was cooking the tea and my shirt got wet when I was carrying you in here. I would've put clothes on you but, I felt that would have been inappropriate," Nicole glanced away, a bit nervously.   
"I suppose by this point you have seen me naked. Congratulations. More than my boyfriend has seen in awhile," Waverly leaned her head back.   
"Actually, your bubbles did a very good job of covering you up. I mean you looked like a bubble monster had emerged from the bathtub. Honestly, I didn't see anything," Nicole reassured Waverly, who seemed to not care too much about the incident. "I do feel bad for the next person who walks in on your bath time. A soapy rubber duck to the face would terrify any man," Nicole teased.  
Waverly smiled at that. "Shut up. My aim isn't half bad, when I'm not blind from trying to hide from the stranger in my house. "  
Waverly drank some more tea, her hands and body having calmed down. The two sat in silence for awhile before Nicole spoke up again.  
"Your sister wants me to take you back to the police station with me. I wanted to ask you if you'd rather go to a hospital first. Just to get checked out."  
"No, I think my sister's right. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal. By that I mean, not supernatural. I mean, odd. And maybe it would be best to be with her right now," Waverly caught herself. Nicole doesn't know anything about what's going on in this town, or that her and her sister are cursed. It's for her own safety that it should probably remain that way. At least for the time being.  
"Right. That makes sense. Well you get ready and I'll take you over. I don't think you should be driving right now," Nicole offered.  
"Thanks Officer Haught- Sorry, Nicole. Thank you Nicole. If you weren't here when I collapsed, or if I was in the water still, I could be dead," Waverly walked up and gave Nicole a tight hug. Nicole's arms happily embraced the woman, but as soon as the hug started, Waverly pulled away. Both women stared into each other's eyes, forgetting everything else in the world for that moment.  
Nicole broke away first. "Your boyfriend, uh, should you call him to let him know what's going on?"  
Waverly shook her head. "No. He's away on a long needed trip. He doesn't need to know what's up. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Waverly walked off into another room, and Nicole hated herself, but she stared at her until she couldn't see her anymore. Now all Nicole had to do was wait. Maybe one day...One day things might be different. Until then, she sat alone on the couch. Thinking about that hug. Waverly's eyes when they pulled away. Waverly's face when she caught her- If anything happened to her, Nicole didn't know what she would do.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole and Waverly arrive at the police station almost an hour later. "I'm surprised your sister hasn't called to check up on us," Nicole said as she opened the front door for Waverly.

"Ahh, see you don't know Wynonna very well. That would mean her phone would be charged above 20%, which I seriously doubt it ever is. It would also mean she hasn't been beating the snot out of Bobo, which is time consuming I'm sure."

"Is he the guy Dolls and her dragged in here this morning?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. He knows who killed our father and sister. Hopefully she can get him to talk. We just want answers," Waverly froze for a moment before walking inside. She could feel his presence. Bobo was definitely here, and he knew she was too.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry Waverly. I'll do whatever I can to help catch those guys," Nicole promised.

"I don't want to catch them, I want to watch them burn," Waverly fires back, without even thinking. She took a deep breath and walked into the precinct. How many times she saw her sister behind the bars in here, or handcuffed to the sergeant's desk, she lost count. That was yesterday's news. Today, they were making a difference. Being a team. A family, or at least a semi-functional one.

Nicole led the way to the room she saw Dolls put Bobo in. Waverly rubbed her temple, her headache coming back with a vengeance.

They slide through another door and Waverly is face to face with her imaginary friend.  Nicole knocks on the glass, trying to help Waverly feel safe. "He can't hear or see you. Your safe."

Waverly felt sick to her stomach. Bobo was staring right at her. The glass didn't make her feel safe. This was a man who could read her mind, and somehow, for some ungodly reason, she was letting him.

Waverly was about to ask where Dolls and Wynonna were, but a screaming match could be heard a few rooms down.

"We should wait here for them. I don't like this man. I have a pretty good read on people, and in my gut I feel like he's-"

"-A demon? Yeah. Yeah, he is. He's the worst kind of man. The one who thinks he's unstoppable. The one who plans everything out to a tee. The one who- Let me in the room," Waverly looked at Nicole with the coldest eyes she had ever seen. Nicole's mouth opened for a second before she closed it back up, not knowing how to comfort Waverly.

"I-I'm not supposed to Waverly. I mean Dolls will have my badge. I wouldn't feel safe with you in there, not without me," she said, her head and heart battling with what was the right choice.

"Then come in with me. If- if things are said that you don't understand, I'll tell you later. I could use the support. He's been getting in my head lately, and I need it to stop," Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and squeezed it.

"Together, then," Nicole could smack herself for letting her emotions cloud her judgment, but Waverly seemed to desperately need this. How could she say no to her getting some closure?

Hand in hand, they walked into the room with Bobo sitting down comfortably, as if he was on a thrown.

"Waverly, my dear friend, it's so nice to see you again. Been too long," Bobo smirked. Waverly could throw up. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready at all for this. It was too much.

She looked up to Nicole for reassurance. For hope. Anything. Nicole just kept looking back and forth between Bobo and Waverly. Was she not paying attention? Did she not care? Was she one of his minions?

She stepped away from Nicole. _What's the matter? Your heart not in that relationship either? Hard to trust when anyone can be a bad guy these days. Especially the pretty one's. And you think she's gorgeous. You like her. But it's hard to put your faith in someone else when you can't even look at yourself in the mirror._

"No. You shut your mouth and stop reading my goddamn thoughts!" Waverly screamed.

The door quickly opened, Dolls and Wynonna finally finished with their conversation.

"What the shit is this? Waverly, you shouldn't be in here," Wynonna grabbed for Waverly's arms, but Waverly shoved her away.

"Don't-don't touch me. I'm not safe. I- I think I'm losing my mind," Waverly cries out, tears starting to stream down her face.

Wynonna turns to Bobo and has a murder face on. He is just sitting back, grinning like a fool. Loving everything that he is seeing in front of him. "You son of a bitch. Whatever you or one of your dickheads is doing to my sister, you stop it now or else."

"Or else what? You'll give me another punch in the nose? You Earps are so terrifying. You give Wyatt Earp a bad name. Your pathetic," Bobo provoked Wynonna. And in a second, her hand was around his neck and she was about to smack his face into a pulp when Nicole yelled for her to stop.

"I get that you don't understand what this is, but he is hurting Waverly," Wynonna said.

"No, you don't understand. Look at them. Bobo and Waverly have the same exact bruising on their faces. Whatever is happening to Waverly, it will be much worse if you hurt Bobo again," Nicole pleaded.

Wynonna let go of Bobo's neck and glanced between them.

"That's impossible. Dolls, how is that possible?"

Dolls shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't encountered a curse like this. Nicole, you need to leave. This is- I know you read Waverly's board but that and this is a lot to take in."

"I'm not leaving Waverly. I don't care if my job is on the line," Nicole stood her ground and Dolls shook his head. He was surrounded by three of the stubbornest and bravest people he knew.

Wynonna wasn't one for games. She needed to make sure this wasn't an illusion, a trick. "Wav, this might hurt a tad," she warned her sister before punching Bobo on the arm. Both Waverly and Bobo reacted with a jerk to their right arm.

"Oh balls. This is gonna suck," Wynonna slammed her fist into the table.

"Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

The four huddled in the corner, trying to make a plan. "Your hair smells really good," Nicole said to Waverly, whose face lightened from the compliment.  
"Thanks," Waverly responded, happy to hear something other than her sister and Dolls failing to agree on anything brought up.  
"Should she really be here?" Wynonna tries to slyly point towards Nicole with her eyes.  
Dolls looks at Nicole. This doe eyed girl who came out of nowhere. He couldn't find anything on her background check, but she was the most dedicated officer in this precinct. He wished he could have more time to research, but time was not something they had right now. Nicole seemed harmless enough, but the one thing he did know was she had a thing for Waverly. And they might need the extra hands.  
"She stays. Nicole, welcome to the Black Badge Division. Quick introductory-"  
"-basically, Waverly and I are cursed thanks to our great-great whatever grandfather Wyatt Earp. Guys like Bobo we call revenants. They come back to try and kill the Earp line. We stop them, with this bad girl here called Peacemaker. So now your job is to help us, and to protect Waverly," Wynonna   
"Okay, I don't always need saving. That was one time. And you forgot the part where if we don't stop them, they will keep killing. Right now, they are confined to an area. If they pass that line, they are sent back to hell and wait their turn to be resurrected. We are the good guys. The Wonder Women squad. Trying to stop the apocalypse. I'm glad you are with us," Waverly added on.  
"Introductions complete. Good job. Now, what did you mean when you said he could read your mind?" Dolls interrupted.  
"Yeah, when did that become a thing, and why didn't you tell me?" Wynonna looked at Waverly.  
"I didn't want to worry you. It just started a few days ago really. I thought I could deal with it. You've been busy trying to find the last few guys who took our family," Waverly's answer fell flat with her sister.  
"No. That is not who we are. I want them dead, yes. But you are right here, living and breathing and I need you to stay that way. I need you, and we don't hide things from each other," Wynonna reached out for Waverly but Waverly didn't accept.  
She broke free from the huddle and glanced over at Bobo.  
"You know, I get that this is what you do now. You say the winning speech, you shoot the bad guy. You save the day. But you keep fooling yourself that it's not getting to you. And you never are willing to talk to me about it. You never open up to me about anything. Why should I talk to you?"  
Wynonna shook her head. "That's not fair. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to come back here. You think I like killing? You think I like feeling trapped in this place? Whenever I pull that gun out, I get flooded with the memory of shooting our dad. Every. Damn. Time. But I can't think about it when some creature is about to slit my throat, or go all ghosty on you."   
Bobo applauds from his seat. "Riveting performance. The Earp sisters everyone. Perhaps the greatest actors of our generation. Well, your generation at least."  
"Shut up," Waverly and Wynonna yell at Bobo together.  
"See? That man can see that you and I just have memories of who we were to one another. He knows most of those moments too. Just like old times, I'm left out of everything important in your life. Don't you see how messed up I was in order to have him as my imaginary friend. He chose me. Not because I was weak or pathetic either. But because of my strength. Bobo, for as horrible as a man he is, respects me more than you ever have. " Waverly covered her mouth, surprised at the words she had just let out.  
Wynonna looked broken. Her jaw clenched, trying to keep herself together. "He's making you say that. You don't believe that, Wav. I love you. God. I love you so much that I just keep pushing you away. It should've been me they took, not Willa. It should have been me. She was a better big sister to you. She wouldn't have gone off the deep end like I did. I am the curse in your life, and I am so sorry. For everything," Wynonna spoke while holding back tears. She walked past Waverly without looking at her, and left the room.  
"Nicole, watch him. Waverly- we are gonna fix this," Dolls followed after Wynonna.  
Nicole joined Waverly, gently wrapping her arms around her. Waverly fell into them, needing the comfort of someone. "I'm not a terrible person. Please, you have to know that. I've just been holding it all in for so long. For years and years and now that I am being honest, I feel worse."  
Nicole squeezed Waverly. She didn't deserve this. "This isn't your fault. Honesty hurts, but it's important. Nothing you said to Wynonna will tear you two apart. I promise. You two love each other, and sometimes when you love someone, they are the person you hurt the most. But things heal. Now that it's out there, you can talk openly with her. She'll listen," Nicole let go of Waverly and wiped the tears from her cheek.  
"There's something I need to tell you, Waverly. I know it's not the right timing but, I-"  
"-Yes, Nicole Haught is it? Nicole. Nicky. You happen to look a lot like this man I know. Since this is honesty hour, why don't you tell Waverly who you really are. That your mother is my dearest friend, the Stone Witch," Bobo gleefully intruded on the two ladies conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

"What in the hacky sack is he talking about?" Waverly asked, her brain trying to add everything together. Nicole couldn't be a revenant, she was able to walk on the homestead while it was protected. But she did just come to town, right when Wynonna arrived. And she has been able to process all this rather quickly.

"I'm surprised my mother even talks about me, seeing as I'm a failure in her eyes. But it's not like what it sounds, Waverly. I mean, sure, yes, by blood she is my mother but that's the only thing we have in common. I am nothing like her. I'm one of the good guys. You feel that, don't you?" Nicole pleaded.

"I thought Doc was one of the good guys, too. And before that, I thought he was someone I could trust," she points to Bobo using her middle finger. "But I was wrong about both of them. Maybe I'm wrong about you too."

"Waverly, I swear to you, I am not like either of them. I am me. I don't have a dark, hidden past. As far as I know, I'm 100% human, just like you," Nicole took Waverly's hand. She was hesitant at first, but she wanted so desperately to be able to trust Nicole that she let her take her hand and place it on her heart.

"See, I've got a heartbeat. It's beating like crazy right now, but I'm in the presence of a beautiful lady," Nicole released Waverly's hand and it took Waverly a moment to pull away from Nicole. Every fiber in her body wanted her to be good, to be someone she could trust. She was the only person who didn't look at her and see a weak little girl. Nobody had ever looked at her the way Nicole had. Like she was..the world. But how could she trust her heart?

_You're gonna believe this girl? I mean I know her mother, and that bitch is evil. A lot more terrifying than even I am. She was, afterall, the one who got your boss killed, and almost Champ. Strange, isn't it? I'm sure it was just a coincidence he was there at the wrong time. I mean, look at her, Nicole would never kill someone to get closer to you, would she? Nah- I'm sure- I'm sure it was just that, a coincidence._

Waverly scrunched her nose, trying her best to avoid Bobo and not give him anything to read off of her face. The only problem was, she had thought the same thing. 

"Why here? Purgatory isn't somewhere people willingly come to," Waverly continued her interrogation.

"Right, Purgatory is hell pretty much. I guess I'm cursed too. To forever live in my mother's shadow. I thought if I came here, I could do some good. I could help you and your sister. And as soon as I saw you-  I knew I had made the right choice. I know he's probably trying to tell you things about my mother and my brothers. I know some things, I can help you build on your research. I don't want to be her, please believe me. If you knew what she has done, what she is capable of doing to this town, you'd see why Bobo is afraid of her. He's not the devil, she is," Nicole swallowed hard. She had never said these things out loud before, always ashamed and terrified of what it might mean or how her mother would react. But Waverly gave her strength, gave her something to want to fight for.

Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes for a solid two minutes. Stared, looked right into her soul, and then she nodded.

"Okay. I swear if you betray me or my sister, I will never forgive you. If you think Wynonna is the scary one, ask him. I'm the Earp sister with the baggage and anger issues. And the shotgun," Waverly stretched out her hand after the warning.

Nicole reached out and they shook on Waverly's warning.

"Understood. But, you still owe me that cappuccino," Nicole teased.


	9. Chapter 9

"Great, you two can be gal pals now. Forget about that man child you are with. Forget about the fact that everyone you get close to will have to suffer. Both of you are cursed, but, damn now that I think about it, together you could destroy us all. See Nicole, you have yet to touch that untapped power running through your veins. You feel it creeping out, every once in awhile. When sweetie right here is kissed by that walking Justin Bieber ken doll. Your blood boils, your senses go haywire, and you feel this electricity. That power is inside of you, waiting to burst out. You have no idea the potential of your powers. And you," Bobo turns his hard sharply at Waverly, "-you know nothing about what is inside of you. That anger, I could eat it up and I'd be full for centuries. Together, you two could rule the world. Just, don't forget little 'ol Bobo who helped to start the revolution," Bobo cracked his knuckles and laid his hands on the table. What they saw as weakness, he saw as strength and power.

"I am not taking advice from the man trying to drive me crazy inside my own head. Not gonna happen, dude," Waverly brushed him off, but the seriousness in his tone, his eyes, everything, gave her the chills. What he said, he believed. That was also the 'gift' of having known him when she was younger, it wasn't just him who could read her. She knew more about him than he probably wished she did.

_So be it. Just because you won't say it out loud, doesn't mean you can't feel it. Being next to her, you feed off of each other's energy. Look, she hasn't been able to keep her eyes off you this whole time. She can't resist you. All you need to do is lead her to me, and I'll show her what she is capable of. I'll show you both what you can do, with the right teacher. Let me be that person. You know you want that, to be special. Important._

"He's talking to you again, isn't he? Well just because Wynonna can't get him to be quiet, doesn't mean I can't,"  Nicole's eyes started to turn a darker color.

"No! He's using me now to get to you. Your eyes, they flickered when you talked about hitting him. He's testing you, and you're letting him. Doesn't anyone know how to talk without their fist these days?"

Nicole took a deep breath. Waverly was right, she felt something change.

"If you won't tell me how to get rid of you, at least help us find the last few revenants that took my father and sister. You owe me that," Waverly changed the subject and tried the direct approach with Bobo.

"I owe you? And here I thought we weren't going to pull any friendship cards today. Tsk Tsk. The men who killed your sister- wait, I'm sorry, took. See, I can't help you there. I get nothing out of the deal. Make me a better offer," he

"A better offer?  Doing the right things isn't really in your vocabulary is it?" Waverly's turned away to the mirror in the room. She could barely recognize herself. She was so tense, her body strained. She looked tired, beaten down. And she felt it. What was the point? Maybe Wynonna should just end this cat and mouse game once and for all.

_Oh now don't give up. You know what I want. What I've wanted. Make the trade, and I'll tell your sister anything she wants. It's up to you. Are you willing to make that sacrifice, for your father. Your sister. For vengeance. Bring them to justice, Waverly. Don't fight it anymore._

"Do you promise? Do you promise me you'll tell her everything she asks? No tricks, no more lies. No half truths. You tell Wynonna where she can find them, and you have yourself a deal," Waverly searched the mirror, knowing full well her sister was on the other side. Wynonna would never leave her, no matter what she said. No matter how much they were hurting. Wynonna would always be there, not because Waverly was weak, but because Waverly was her strength. She only hoped Wynonna would understand what she was about to do. Be the selfless hero for once in her life. Trying to fix the wrongs she had made, staying quiet all these years. Never sticking up for Wynonna enough when she heard what they said about her sister.

"Please forgive me Wynonna. I know you're back there. I know you couldn't leave me, not even after what I said. I'm sorry. For everything. But this is one thing I can do to try and make things right. Let me do this for them, for us. I hope you understand, one day," Waverly whispered, still searching the mirror. Still trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing.

"Face me then. Say it, out loud. It isn't a deal until I hear it," Bobo got on his feet.

Waverly turned, her face pale. She was trembling, but stood tall. Nicole tried to speak, but only a mumbled sound came out. Everything was quiet.

"I, Waverly Earp, give myself up for the information and whereabouts of the remaining revenants who murdered my family," Waverly spit out.

"Then, my dearest of friends, you have yourself a deal," Bobo stretched out his hand, and Waverly went to reach his. A handshake was the same as signing your name in blood for revenants. It was a binding contract. "And just think, I won't have to be in that pretty little head of yours when your next to me, as my queen," Bobo laughed, but she knew the taunt wasn't for her. It was for Wynonna...and Nicole.


	10. Chapter 10

Wynonna came bursting through the door, her gun aimed right at Bobo's head.

"Now now, it's rude to interrupt the adults when we are in the middle of a transaction," Bobo winked at Wynonna. "Besides, you kill me, and Waverly here dies right along with me. You have it in you to kill the only family you got left?"

Wynonna's hold on the gun tightened. Could she really go through with it? No, of course not. Not with Waverly as collateral damage. She shoved Peacemaker back into the holster.

"Dammit, Wav, if you shake that man's hand, what's the point of any of this? You have dedicated your entire life to our family, and you are just going to give it all up? That's not the sister I know. She's a fighter and she's smarter than this," Wynonna stared at her sister's outstretched hand, hoping for a sign she was getting through to her.

Waverly remained silent. Her fingers twitched, but she didn't move them away from him.

"They are dead, Waverly. Gone. They aren't coming back. I will not let you waste your life because of something you didn't even know you did. Your life is worth more than that. And you know what, so is mine. I left, but like hell you think I'm going to watch you make that mistake. We need you. I need you. Don't you dare. You'll regret it for the rest of your life. You don't need this gun to make you somebody. You do that every day. You kept our name from being tarnished. You are our legacy, Waverly. Don't throw it away for empty promises. Please," Wynonna begged Waverly. Both sisters were crying. Waverly pulled her arm away and went to her sister.

"I..I..just wanted to help. I thought if I was out of the way- if he could help you find your peace...," Waverly's words were muffled.

Bobo interrupted the moment. He was slow clapping and wiping fake tears away from his face.

"Fine. If this is how you Earpers want to play, I'll play hard too. But one way or another, I will be walking out of this room, and I will be joined by Waverly. And no Peacemaker, no kind words are embraces is going to change that. I...want...her," he pointed at Waverly and snapped his fingers.

Waverly fell silent, but her body started to twitch. Her eyes were glossed over, but it was evident she was in pain.

"Stop this, you son of a bitch," Wynonna demanded, but Bobo raised his arms up as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

Waverly slid into the corner, away from Wynonna and Nicole.

Nicole moved next to Wynonna, grabbing for Peacemaker.

"What the hell are you doing. It won't work for you," Wynonna told Nicole.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Nicole reached for the gun, but before she could grab it, the weapon turned a molten red color.

Wynonna pulled away. "I wouldn't if I was you," she said, carefully eyeing Nicole.

"What does that mean?" Nicole asked, her fingers were on fire even  though she hadn't touched the gun.

"It means after all of this, you and I are going to have a sit down. But until then, lets try and help my sister, okay?"

Nicole nodded her head in agreeance. She could  only assume that the gun reacted as it did because it thought she was a threat.

She glanced over at Waverly, pushing the thought out of her mind. "I...have an idea," she told Wynonna.

"Dude, I'll take anything right now. I'd say beat the snot out of that shit face, but knocking him out would probably only make things worse. So, whatever it is, do it. I can't see her in pain anymore," Wynonna's voice broke. She was helpless, again.

Nicole walked over to Waverly and knelt next to her. She took her hand, and squeezed it. "Hey, I'm right here. If you can hear me, I hope you don't take this the wrong way," Nicole moved her hands to Waverly's face. She gently stroked the loose hair behind Waverly's ears. Waverly looked up into Nicole's eyes, and for a moment their was a look of peace, serenity. Then she went back to clenching her jaw.

Nicole was inches away from Waverly, and slowly moved in closer and closer until their lips met. Waverly almost instantly relaxed her body and responded to the kiss. Nothing else mattered in that room, in the world, in those moments but that kiss. Tinder and passionate and breathtaking.


	11. Chapter 11

Wynonna rolled her eyes at Nicole and Waverly making out. After what felt like hours, the two parted their lips, but Nicole kept her hands on Waverly's face. Even though Waverly clearly kissed back, Nicole wanted to make sure she hadn't pushed any boundaries.

"This was your plan? I wish I had moves as smooth as you. Damn, Haught," Wynonna sneered.  

Nicole ignored Wynonna's comment and gently stroked Waverly's cheek. "How do you feel?"

Waverly bit her lip, her mouth aching to be touched again. Never had she been kissed like that in her life, nor had she ever felt this way after a kiss. For a moment, after Nicole had pulled away, Waverly thought about shoving her against the wall. Unbuttoning her uniform, slipping off her belt, yanking her tank top off. Being able to admire her body, up close, while... Without meaning to, a moan escaped her mouth and Waverly turned a dark shade of red from embarrassment. All those dirty Hermione fanfics she had written when she was in middle school were coming back to haunt her.

"Uhh, yes. I mean, what?" Waverly's mind had gone blank. Her headache was gone, all other thoughts in her mind gone except Nicole. Beautiful, stunning, badass Nicole, who seemed to be too perfect.  Who she now could open up with about everything, without being scared of being judged. Nicole, who came into her life mere weeks ago, but since that time she had not been able to think straight.

Nicole repeated the question. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I should tell you Champ and I broke up. Well more like I broke up with him, so-" Waverly felt relieved with being honest. She had barely told anyone about the break up, but now it seemed everything was working out. Except for the whole Bobo trying to make her his bride or whatever his plan was, everything else was great.

Nicole couldn't hide on her face how that news made her feel, but she tried to cover it up. "I'm-I'm so sorry Waverly. I hope- I mean it wasn't because of me or anything, right?"

Waverly scoffed at that. "Have you met Champ? He really is a boy-man. And he wasn't you- not that that had anything to do with it. It just was time. I deserve better than him."

"I think we can all agree with that. Champ was the worst," Bobo interrupted their moment.

"I'm pretty sure you're the worst," Nicole pounced back, feeling invincible.

"Are you sure about that, because I could swear your mother, my dear, is crueler than I am," Bobo shot right back at her, and Nicole winced at that. He was, after all, not wrong about her mother.

"Guess I was right about you two being together. You're stronger than I could have imagined. Almost makes me feel inadequate. Almost," he snickered.

Waverly was ready for this to be over with. She got on her feet and with the help of Nicole stood up.

"Listen here, you shit ticket. I am done being your puppet. I am done feeling sorry for myself and having you exploit me. I am not perfect, but I am not alone. I have my sister here now, and we fight and we bicker and we say terrible things to each other, but that's what siblings do. And we always work it out, because I have faith in her and she has faith in me. And Nicole and I-" Waverly pauses for a moment to glance back at Nicole, who gave her a reassuring smile, "-we are new and she gives me hope.  I have made my peace with them, so now it's time for you to leave me alone," Waverly spat out, her fists were clenched.

"That's not enough, sweetheart. Nice try, but saying it out loud ain't enough. You're just putting on a show for them, that's all. But in your heart, you're not ready," Bobo shook his finger at Waverly.

Not enough. What the hell was ever going to be enough?


	12. Chapter 12

She needed to make her peace. She needed to break all her walls down, and reach for what it was that was preventing her from being free.

"Wynonna, I shouldn't have stayed quiet while the cops dragged you away that night. You made me promise to stay quiet, to not say anything about what had happened. Everything went on you, and everyone you knew looked at you funny after that. I should have fought for you then," Waverly opened up. They rarely ever talked about that night, and the events that followed. It was too much, and Wynonna always brushed it off.

"You were young, and I didn't need a roommate in the psych ward that badly. It was like a vacation, minus the sand stuck in all the cracks and crevices," Wynonna quipped.

"God, Wynonna. Just, for two seconds can we talk without you joking about things. You know, I miss her too. I miss dad, and I think about what it would be like if we were all here, together. I can't remember so many things about her, and we will never know what she would have been like if she had grown  up. Who she would've been. But, I need you to know, I wouldn't wish you to trade places with her. Never. Your my sister, my hero. I need you. You've been trying to protect me your entire life. Not because you thought I was weak, but because that's what you do. You protect people. And that's why I am okay with you being the chosen one. I don't hold that against you anymore," Waverly held out her hand and Wynonna grabbed it.

"I know.  The three of us should really start a band, we've got enough baggage to write a half a dozen albums at least. Plus I'm thinking Nicole can pull of some leather pants, but heads up Waverly, getting leather pants off of someone is a bitch," Wynonna teased her sister and Waverly punched Wynonna in the shoulder.

"Not funny, sis," Waverly again felt her face go red.

_Still here, Wav._

Wynonna looked to Waverly, hoping perhaps it was working.

"No. Still can't shake him," Waverly sighed.

The room was silent for a minute, then Wynonna had an idea. This wasn't about her, it was about Waverly. It was all about her. "Who do you have faith in?"

"You," Waverly responded in a second. She didn't even have to think about it.

"That's not good enough. This isn't about me. It's about you. You need to have faith in yourself. You are strong enough Waverly, I know that. Nicole knows that. Hell, Bobo knows that too, which is why he's taunting you. He's making it all about us, but it's not about you forgiving me. It's about you forgiving yourself. It's about you seeing what we see in you," Wynonna held onto her sister's hand tighter than ever. She's got to believe in herself. She has always been about saving the family, protecting other people. She is just as much the heir is as Wynonna was.

"I don't think I can. I have never been the brave one, Wynonna. Not like you," Waverly shook her head.

"You never have cared what other people have thought of you. You fought the bullies who picked on other kids, you never were afraid to be the teacher's pet, you are fearless. Brave. Intelligent. Hell, I wish I was half the woman you are," Wynonna was tearing up. She really was so proud of her sister.

_Wynonna, she really cares about you. I mean it's not like she left you all alone. She's only being nice to you now because she feels guilty. Come on,  you gotta see that._

Waverly laughed. "You know what, I am awesome. I am awesome. I don't need a family heirloom to have proof of that. I am enough. I get it now. I know why you got back inside my head. Because I felt lost again. I was searching for something  and didn't know who to turn to. You were right Bobo del Rey, I am strong and I don't know my own strength, but neither do you. Maybe we do share a link, but I am in control of myself, you get that? And after we leave this room, I will find a way to end you and all your friends, and when that happens, you will never come back to this Earth again. So you can shove it, mister. Playtime is over, and I'm wearing my big girl pants now," Waverly told Bobo smugly.

She waited for his quirky response, but nothing happened. She felt free. She felt in control again. Finally, he was out of her head. And she squeezed Wynonna's hand, as if in reassurance to let her know.

A knock came on the door and Dolls poked his head in.

"You three out, now. Bobo has company coming, and I held her off as long as I could," Dolls revealed as he looked around the room, scanning to see what he had missed. He ended up on Wynonna and without saying anything she knew what he wanted to know.

"Yeah, I think we're done here. We're good, for now," Wynonna led the way to the door, not even glancing back at Bobo but leaving him with a well deserved middle finger.


	13. Chapter 13

"We can't just men in black her. You know, erase her memory with some super gizmo you have. Oh come on, they have to have something awesome like that from the Black Badge division," Wynonna got excited.  
"We are up against demons, not aliens. And I think it's a little late for that now," Dolls replied, a smile formed on his face.   
"Whoa, wait. Are you saying- there is a thingy that does that? You have one? Cause that might actually make you a kind of cool guy," Wynonna teased him.  
"Ha. I'm not going to deny or confirm anything, Wynonna Earp. You just keep using that imagination of yours," Dolls rolled his eyes. Wynonna started heading towards Waverly and Nicole who were a few feet ahead of them.  
"Hey, wait. I'm sorry I wasn't in there with you three. Did he reveal anything useful to you that might help?" Dolls asked, and Wynonna shook her head.  
"No, not a damn thing. But Waverly is better now, and that's what matters more than my revenge. At least for today," Wynonna stopped in her tracks and turned to Dolls.  
"Nicole's one of us now. And Waverly is to. So you gotta respect them, alright? You can be an ass to me, but those two are special. God, look at them holding hands. It doesn't even make me want to vomit. Usually that makes me want to vomit, but I'll take her over Champ any day," Wynonna started back up, and Dolls took a second but he joined next to her.  
"I understand. I can't make any promises, you three are going to get me into trouble. But, I'll go to hell and back for you and your sister. You know that," Dolls told her, and Wynonna knew he would.  
"Yeah, everyone wanting to save me but me. Thanks though for the thought," Wynonna headed out the front door, waving back to Dolls.   
Nicole and Waverly were waiting for her and had decided to head to the bar for celebratory drinks.  
"Have I ever said no to a pretty lady willing to be me some shots? I do not believe I have," Wynonna raised her eyebrows in unison, teasing Nicole.  
Waverly led the way down the street to her work. Wynonna grabbed Nicole's arm to hold her back for a second.  
"Uh, thanks. For today. You really like her a lot, don't you," Wynonna motioned to her sister. Nicole looked at Waverly, bouncing down the sidewalk. And smiled. As she always did when she looked at her. She couldn't help it.  
"Yes, I really do," Nicole answered her.  
"Good. Tonight, we enjoy ourselves. Tomorrow we do it again, nursing our hangovers. But the next day, we are gonna have a sit down and you are going to tell me everything you know about Bobo and you mother and what it is exactly you are. I'll go to any lengths to protect that girl, not that she needs any help from me. You got me?" Wynonna stared coldly at Nicole.   
Nicole swallowed hard. "Yes, ma'am," she choked out.   
"Good, then until then, drinks are on you, Officer Haught," Wynonna jokingly punched her in the shoulder and together they made their way up the street and into the bar.


	14. Chapter 14

Bobo and Constance sat alone in the interrogation room. He was still chained to the table.

She walked over to him and patted his head, before sitting on the edge of the table and crossing her legs.

"You've been a bad boy, Bobo del Rey. I thought I told you not to bother me with matters like this," Constance's smiled turned quickly to anger and back again.

"Constance, I would not have called if it wasn't urgent. But you saw who was joined by the Earp sisters in here, did you not?" He half smiled at her.

She stared at him before letting out a quick laugh. "My darling Nicole. I can smell her in here. She even, right in that corner, she finally kissed that damned Waverly. A mother is happy."

Bobo let out a hiss. "That is what you wanted, is it not? For the two to be together. Tell me, what are your plans for Waverly. Call it curiosity," Bobo raised his hands, palms facing up.

"Not now, Bobo. No, no, no. Let me just say, Nicole has more power inside of her than even you are aware of. And Waverly is going to help me bring it out. Soon, she'll come back home, scared of her own touch. And I'll be able to mold her back into her birthright. I can taste it in here, you know. Those two girls, they already love each other. Can you smell it? I doubt you even remember what it feels like. Poison. It takes your mind completely over, turns you mad. Luckily for us, and some help from a couple of your revenant friends with abilities, Waverly will do anything to save Nicole. She'll help me reunite with my boys. My sweet boys," Constance started to tremble at the mention of them, but stood up and shook it off.

"Excellent. Perhaps you can spring me from this room so we can be on our merry way? You forget I was just in Waverly's head.  I know she loves Nicole. I also know that things were brought up today with Wynonna that won't be settled overnight. The ground is broken, now we just have to take the opportunity to keep the scars from healing. Tick tock, my dear Constance. Tick tock," Bobo devilishly grinned.

The plan had worked. Bobo had pushed Nicole and Waverly closer together, as two who care for each other grow when the other is in harm's way. They had no idea what was coming for them, and Bobo was going to have his popcorn and whiskey ready for that day to come. For Waverly to have to choose between Wynonna or Nicole. She should've taken the deal when he had offered it. And now, she was going to suffer a fate far worse. Having a heart, afterall, was the cruelest curse of them all.


End file.
